The present invention relates to a card printer capable of printing on stiff cards such as prepaid cards.
1. Related Art
Information systems for centrally managing in one place information recorded to prepaid cards such as telephone cards, for example, have been developed in recent years, and a prepaid card usage count linked to the pass code assigned to the prepaid card is counted in this system.
In conjunction with this, card printers for recording information such as the pass code and usage count to prepaid cards are also being developed.
2. Summary of the Invention
Applications using such card printers in combination with credit card authorization terminals (xe2x80x9cCATxe2x80x9d below) to issue prepaid cards with payment made by credit card have been proposed, but because the CAT is generally small, it is also desirable to make the card printer compact.
Furthermore, a problem with this type of card printer is that it must be able to transport stiff cards without slipping, and must prevent chafing the recording surface during transportation.
Furthermore, because prepaid cards are printed frequently and in large numbers, it is also necessary to consider the ease of disassembly and assembly for such as replacing and servicing the print head, control board, and other functional components. Yet further, it is also necessary to consider the ease of disassembly and assembly in order to remove a card when it becomes stuck in the part for temporarily holding the card.
The present invention is directed to a solution for these problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a card printer that is small and compact, can transport cards without slipping and without damaging the recording surface thereof, and is easy to handle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a card printer that is easy to disassemble and assemble.
A card printer according to the present invention is a card printer comprising a printing unit having a print head for printing to a card, a roller for transporting the card, and a motor for driving the roller; a control board for controlling the printing unit; and a frame having an integrally formed opening-shaped mounting unit for installing the printing unit, and a flat mounting surface for installing the control board; integrally formed to the frame are a first guide disposed to an edge of the opening-shaped mounting unit for guiding the card between the print head and roller; a second guide disposed at a specific angle to the first guide on an edge on a side opposite the edge to which the first guide is disposed; and a third guide disposed proximally to the second guide for guiding a card transported by the roller to a back side of the flat mounting surface.
Because the printing unit for printing and transporting cards, the control board for controlling the printing unit, the guides for guiding cards transported by the printing unit, and other major members and components are integrally formed or fastened to the frame with the present invention, the major members and components can be removed en masse by opening the case and removing the frame from the case. That is, disassembly and assembly can be easily accomplished.
Furthermore, because the first guide disposed to an edge of the opening-shaped mounting unit for guiding the card between the print head and roller is inclined at a specific angle to the second guide disposed to an edge on a side opposite the edge to which the first guide is disposed, cards are transported wrapped a certain angle to the roller. Stiff cards can therefore be transported without slipping.
Further preferably, a wall forming part of a storage chamber for temporarily housing a card transported by the roller is disposed to the back side of the mounting surface provided for mounting the control board. When the roller is rotated to transport a card, the card guided by the second guide is further guided by a third guide to a storage chamber formed on the back side of the control board.
The case housing the frame comprises, for example, a top and bottom pair of cases. In this case the storage chamber is preferably formed between the bottom case and the wall of the frame. As a result, if a card becomes stuck in the storage chamber for some reason, the card can be easily removed from the storage chamber by removing the case from the frame.
Furthermore, the surface of the second guide preferably projects to said wall side from a printing surface defined by the print head and roller.
By projecting the second guide from the printing surface, the leading edge of the card curves to the wall (storage chamber ceiling) side of the frame. Therefore, the leading edge is urged to the wall side of the frame by the stiffness of the card itself as the card is transported to the storage chamber. As a result, the card is transported without the recording surface thereof being rubbed by members of the storage chamber. It should be noted that this wall is preferably formed substantially parallel to the printing surface in this case.
When the case for housing the frame is comprised of a top and bottom pair of cases, auxiliary guides such as shown below can be disposed to the top case.
For example, a comb-shaped fourth guide is preferably disposed to the top case so as to mesh alternately in part with the third guide when the frame is housed in the case. As a result, when a card is transported, the leading edge of the card guided by the second guide is guided to the storage chamber formed on the back side of the control box by both the third and fourth guides. It should be noted that in this case part of the fourth guide may be positioned opposite the second guide.
In addition, an insertion opening for inserting a card and a fifth guide positioned adjacent to the insertion opening can be disposed to the top case with the fifth guide positioned so that it is opposite the first guide when the frame is housed in the case.
In addition to the printing unit and guides for guiding cards transported thereby, detectors for detecting presence of a card may be disposed to the frame. These detectors can, for example, be disposed to the first guide or second guide.